Soos Ramirez/Gallery/Season 1
Season 1 Tourist Trapped S1e1 Soos heads for the mystery shack.png S1e1 not it.png S1e1 also not it.png S1e1 soos eating chocolate.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 attic floor1.png S1e1 soos fixing lightbulb.png S1e1 werewolf mailman.png S1e1 soos sitting.png S1e1 soos is talking to dipper.png S1e1 soos touching hat.png S1e1 soos is walking backwards.png S1e1 soos with shovel.png S1e1 soos with baseball bat.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker Headhunters S1e3 I could guess.png S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 soos being serious.png S1e3 storage.png S1e3 mabel touches wax figure.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3 The Gravity Falls Wax Muesuem.png S1e3 soos helping.png S1e3 stan is scared.png S1e3 stan on the floor.png S1e3 what do you think.png S1e3 Wax Museum's back in business.png S1e3 soldier kid.png S1e3 soos holding food.png S1e3 soos playing keyboard.png S1e3 dipper and mabel asking soos for advice.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 im sorry i cant.png S1e3 they're wrong.png S1e3 Glitter in his eye.png S1e3 soos sweeping.png S1e3 soos doorknob.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel The Inconveniencing S1e5 panting.png S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 wendy saluting.png S1e5 secret ladder to roof.png S1e5 huh uhhh.png S1e5 you're freaking me out dude.png S1e5 wendy climbing up the ladder 1.png S1e5 wendy climbing up the ladder 2.png S1e5 both chant roof time.png S1e5 soos looking out window.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 wendy and soos.png S1e6 role playing.png S1e6 what do you think soos.png S1e6 soos fleeing.png S1e6 mabel gives up.png Double Dipper The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 Soos welding wooden stuff.png S1e9 Stan walk to Soos.png S1e9 stan and soos.png S1e9 Stan in the toolbox.png S1e9 soos and blendin.png S1e9 blendin on ride.png S1e9 blendin having fun.png S1e9 soos about to eat sandwich.png S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 sad mabel.png Fight Fighters S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 Mcgucket dancing 1.png S1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.png S1e10 Mcgucket dancing 2.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 she doesn't knows what we're playing.png S1e10 the ceiling shacking.png S1e10 oooh.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 wimp it is.png S1e10 dipper soos.png S1e10 soos playing nort.png S1e10 soos wondering.png S1e10 soos about to enter the game.png S1e10 soos enters the game.png S1e10 soos in nort.png S1e10 soos arrives.png S1e10 dipper confesses.png S1e10 amiable sidekick.png S1e10 drive away.png S1e10 soos cant watch.png S1e10 soos tries to help.png S1e10 rumble special move.png S1e10 FIST...PUNCH...RAIN!!!.png S1e10 dip.png S1e10 back on tower.png S1e10 credits soos eat.png S1e10 soos ending sleeping.png Little Dipper S1e11 twins playing checkers.png S1e11 back to back.png S1e11 measure mabel.png S1e11 measure dipper.png S1e11 dipper not amused.png S1e11 sound of mockery.png S1e11 stan teasing dipper.png S1e11 dipper leaves.png S1e11 short term memory.png S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png S1e11 Mabel is on fire.png S1e11 high five hard.png S1e11 mabel and soos.png S1e11 notice anything.png S1e11 extra millimeter.png S1e11 growth spurt.png S1e11 another growth spurt.png S1e11 soos mirrors.png S1e11 mirror maze.png S1e11 Soos Without Cap.png S1e11 soos fez.png S1e11 shrinks soos.png S1e11 back in jar.png S1e11 second door on left.png S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png S1e11 teasing dipper all day.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png S1e11 jar escape.png S1e11 going for flashlight.png S1e11 fat angel.png S1e11 soos fall.png S1e11 soos.png S1e11 soos chip.png S1e11 soos still small.png Summerween Boss Mabel Bottomless Pit! The Deep End S1e15 soos scared.png S1e15 pines family at pool.png S1e15 Soos sees something.png S1e15 mabel sees mermando.png S1e15 dipper disapproves of Soos' towel.png S1e15 Soos' pool toy.png S1e15 huh gideon.png S1e15 perfect lawn chair.png S1e15 perfect shade and sunlight.png S1e15 Soos sneaking in.png S1e15 Stan about to lay down.png S1e15 free the duckies.png S1e15 our people have been imprisoned Soos.....png S1e15 Inflatable Ducks Unite!.png .png S1e15 Soos confused.png S1e15 Soos setting the Infalatible Ducks free.png .png S1e15 soos freeing poolducks.png S1e15 its too hot to do anything.png S1e15 You're free now! Free!.png S1e15 Go home, Soos.png S1e15 Where's the lifeguard.png S1e15 Stans stuck.png S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.png Carpet Diem Boyz Crazy S1e17 soos gompers and that guy.png S1e17 seen any perfect boys.png S1e17 gompers chewing 2012 license plate.png Land Before Swine Dreamscaperers Gideon Rises S1e20 That was no deam.png S1e20 Not a dream.png S1e20 Soos at age 9.png S1e20 Race cars.png S1e20 a new low.png S1e20 nate.png S1e20 Disguised.png S1e20 We'd better.png S1e20 Saved it.png S1e20 Somehow.png S1e20 Back at Grandma's house.png S1e20 mabel's bag of sweaters.png S1e20 red car vs red car.png S1e20 stan has something to say.png S1e20 be cuter mabel!.png S1e20 Gideon won.png S1e20 mr pines reconsider!.png S1e20 At Greasy's.png S1e20 Bunch of jobs.png S1e20 Maybe you should fix that....png S1e20 I'm here for you.png S1e20 soos and stan having a moment.png S1e20 oh hi dudes.png S1e20 Soos!.png S1e20 changing gear.png S1e20 Gideonbot in pursuit.png S1e20 road closed.png S1e20 look out.png S1e20 Screaming.png S1e20 Speedy Beaver.png S1e20 rip off roof.png S1e20 Which emergency is this most like?.png S1e20 S Returns!.png S1e20 Shooting star goof.png S1e20 Lil Gideon in the big house.png S1e20 Soosed!.png S1e20 We Have Fun here.png Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries